Happy Now
by Catsafari
Summary: She's happy now and that's a fact. So who was he to mess with that? But she couldn't help herself from looking back just one last time. ONESHOT/SEQUEL.


Happy Now

_Something old._

The tiara had been a family heirloom; it had been her mother's. And her mother's mother's. And the mother's before that mother. She had seen it in the photos of her mother's wedding time and time again. Dreaming and waiting for the day when it would be her turn to wear it.

When it would be her turn to walk down the aisle.

_Something new._

The dress was new though. Her mother had hauled her through many a shop before they had found the right one. White, with a simple lace pattern adorning the end. Haru had chosen it; she had fallen in love the moment she had laid her eyes on it. It wasn't grand or large like the yellow dress from the Cat Kingdom had been; instead it was slim and quietly modest.

She loved it all the same.

_Something borrowed._

Strictly speaking, the veil was Hiromi's. Hiromi's wedding to Tsuge had taken place several years ago; it had taken Haru a while longer to find the right guy for herself, but Hiromi had promised that Haru could borrow her veil as long as she was the chief bridesmaid. The pair of them had been good on that promise; Haru was wearing the veil and Hiromi was fussing behind her, righting out the bouquet before passing it to the bride.

_Something blue._

The bouquet consisted of the classic blooms, but, between the pure-white lilies rested a timid-looking bluebell. She had picked the small flower as she was being ushered into the car and had tucked the shy bloom into the bouquet.

It gave her a small sense of satisfaction, if nothing else. It reminded her that, despite everyone else's fussing, it was her day.

Oh, and the nervous groom standing at the front of the church. It was his day too.

She tucked the lilies to the side, giving the small bluebell a little more air even as Hiromi started to stress behind her. Wasn't the bride meant to be the one stressing? She smiled to herself and let it go.

She was happy now.

* * *

><p>She sensed his arrival rather than saw him.<p>

She heard the slight swing of the door and the almost inaudible sound of his footsteps enter the church, and if she listened harder she could just pick out the swinging rhythm of his cane come in contact with the ground every few seconds or so.

He said he had needed a new cane. She had always meant to get him one, but it never quite happened.

Life could be like that.

She hesitated for the merest second, and Hiromi reminded her with a gentle nudge that the wedding march had started up and she was supposed to be making her way towards the front – towards her future.

She still stole a glance to the corner of the church and received the barest glimpse of those emerald eyes. But that was enough for her to know for certain who the latecomer was.

And then she was at the front and standing next to her soon-to-be-husband, with the vicar before them and their family and friends standing behind them expectantly. Haru could hear her mother sniffling gently, with her grandmother soothing her overjoyed daughter.

Haru snuck a glance at the groom; he returned the smile in full force. But even that couldn't hide the slight nerves bubbling beneath the surface.

That was alright. Haru was nervous too.

His hand found her gloved one and curled around it lovingly.

For all his nerves, he was excited too.

That was fine. So was Haru.

And they were both happy now.

* * *

><p>Haru had always wondered what the point of the question was. If someone protested against the marriage, then they should have said something before the bride had reached the aisle. Not at the last moment before the couple were about to be proclaimed man and wife.<p>

Hiromi had always thought it was rather funny. She had said many a time that she wished she could stand up on day and scream something along the lines of, "Yes, I have a reason! He's already married!" Haru had laughed at that – and promptly banned Hiromi from even _thinking_ of doing something like that at her wedding.

Even now, Haru caught Hiromi's smirking expression and knew exactly what the smaller brunette was thinking of.

Still, her eyes strayed further across the church until they rested on a lone figure at the back.

He caught her gaze, smiled, and gave a gentle nod of approval.

To Haru's side, the groom squeezed her hand tenderly.

She looked to him and smiled.

She was happy now.

* * *

><p>He stayed for the reception.<p>

Haru had easily been able to spot him; his familiar top hat rested a good head above the crowds. She watched him approach, nodding absently to a few friends who offered their congratulations and commented on how smoothly the wedding had gone.

And now the Baron stood before her.

"It's good to see you again," she murmured quietly.

"You also. It was a beautiful wedding."

"Thank you. I'm afraid I wasn't really part of it though. My mother arranged most of it."

"You were by far the most beautiful part."

She blushed delicately, but only as much as the compliment asked for. "Thank you. I see you found a way to change your appearance."

"Temporary, only. I thought it was only fitting to attend my favourite client's wedding."

"I appreciate it."

He glanced to where the groom could be seen smiling and chattering away with friends. "Who is he, Haru?"

"We met at university," she replied easily. She followed Baron's gaze, but her look was a loving one when her eyes rested on the man who she had just pledged to spend the rest of her days with. "As these things go, we met accidentally. To be exact, I dropped a pile of books on him." She grinned affectionately at the memory. "I got him first aid, and then we started chatting. And things... well, things got better thereon in."

Her gaze flittered back to Baron. "I love him, you know. And he loves me." Her voice was full of sincerity and love and everything else that a newlywed should have. And she sounded happy. So happy.

"Perhaps..." she suddenly – but softly – begun, "if we had spend more time together and there had been some way to overcome the obvious differences..." She met Baron's gaze levelly with a content certainty. "Perhaps then my crush may have developed into something more. But we didn't spend time together and there was no way to overcome those differences, so it didn't."

Her gaze trailed fondly to her new husband. "Even if there was a way to overcome those differences now, I wouldn't be tempted. But... thank you. For everything. I won't ever forget you."

"The same goes for you, Miss Haru."

He offered a farewell handshake and Haru took it.

"We could have been great together," Baron said. This was said with no regret, only a statement of what could have been. Of what would never be now.

"I know." Haru grinned. "But I've got a whole new adventure starting and I wouldn't miss it for the world." She looked down at their joined hands, remembering how her husband had held her hand in the wedding – so lovingly, so contently – and looked up into Baron's temporarily human face. Seeing him didn't spark off anything inside her; only a deep appreciation for the confidence he had given her.

"Bye, Baron. Remember me."

"Farewell, Miss Haru. I will."

She watched him leave, knowing, just somehow knowing, that that would be the last time they would meet.

"Who was that, love?"

Haru sighed and leant into her new husband's embrace. "Just a friend," she murmured contently. "Just a dear old friend."

**ooOoo**

**A/N: For all our fanfics and everything, I truly believe that this is more the future Studio Ghibli had in store for Haru. I haven't seen a oneshot like this before, so I thought I'd try my hand at it. This was written during a stressful time, so I hope it reads okay.**

**Inspired by A1's "The Life That Could Have Been." **

**This is a ONESHOT, so there will be NO updates to this. Do not add this story to story alerts! You'll spend a long time waiting.**

**Happy New Year; I hope this year of 2012 brings you as much happiness, if not more, than last year. God bless.**

**Catsafari. =^^=**


End file.
